


Family Reunion

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the eldest Maximoff sibling, you have the same powers as your brother. One day you get separated from your siblings and end up on Coulson’s team where you meet and fall in love with Bobbi Morse. Months after the two of you start dating the team has to go help the Avengers where you're reunited with your siblings.





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: sestra = sister

“You ready agent Maximoff?”

You were taken out of your thoughts by Coulson, he gave you a kind smile. You looked up at him and nod. You were meeting the rest of his team after he added you to their team.

Coulson knew you would make a great addition to the team. He also knew you’ve been through so much in your life. Being the eldest Maximoff and being separated from your younger siblings after being experimented on. You and Pietro had the same powers. You missed your brother and sister so much, the three of you have been through so much.

Walking out with Coulson you go into the common room where the rest of the team were waiting. When you walked in everyone was looking at you.

“Everyone this is the newest member of the team, (Y/N) Maximoff.” Coulson smiles at the team. You give everyone a small smile and wave. “(Y/N) since you have powers you’ll be training with Daisy.”

Daisy gave you a smile and nod. The others introduced themselves and when you saw Bobbi you couldn’t help but get all shy. She was gorgeous.

**xxxxx**

After a few months of being on the team you’ve gotten to know everyone. Daisy had became your best friend. You’ve also gotten closer with Bobbi. As you two became closer you had started falling in love with her and that scared you.

Later in the day everyone was relaxing in the common room. You were sitting by yourself when you looked over and saw Bobbi talking with Jemma. That was when Daisy sat down next to you.

“Why don’t you ask her out (Y/N)?”

You jumped slightly and turned to look at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yea sure.” Daisy smirked. “I can tell you have feelings for Bobbi, we all can.”

You looked down, there was no point in hiding it from Daisy. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“She does trust me.” Daisy placed a hand on your shoulder. “But there is no way of knowing unless you ask her out. You can do this.” She smiled. Sighing you stood up and walked over to Bobbi. 

When she saw you she smiled. “Hey (Y/N). What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask you something.” You bit your lip and ran your hand through your hair nervously.

“Are you okay?” Bobbi could tell you were nervous.

“I’m okay, I promise.” You take a deep breath. “I was wondering if you would go on a date with me.”

“I would love to go on a date with you.” She smiled and placed a kiss on your cheek.

**xxxxx**

Five months since your first date with Bobbi and the two of you have been dating since. When you told Daisy she was so happy for you both, she shipped you and Bobbi together and the others on the team did too.

You were in your room, Bobbi was snuggled into you. “I wish we could stay like this all day.” Bobbi sighed as she nuzzled her face into your neck.

“Me too.” You smiled and kissed the top of her head.

It was so nice to be able to relax and cuddle with your girlfriend. That was until there was a knock on your door. You sighed and sat up as you told whoever knocked on your door to come in.

Daisy poked her head into the room and smiled. “Hey you two we have a mission.” Then she left your room.

“So much for relaxing.” You sighed.

Bobbi wrapped her arms around you from behind. “After the mission we can relax for a few days, I’m sure Coulson will let us have a break.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “Hopefully. Come on we should get ready.”

When you and Bobbi met up with the others Coulson told you about the mission. The team was headed off to help the Avengers. You could see Daisy trying not to fangirl, you couldn’t help but smile and shake your head. 

As soon as you got there it was an all out fight. You and Bobbi shared a loving kiss before you used your speed and took care of some enemies. You were fighting when you noticed someone else who had the same powers as you, that was when you noticed it was your brother. Then you saw your sister not far from him.

“W-Wanda? P-Pietro?” You were in shock which caused you to lose focus and trip, you quickly got up and stood there looking at them.

Wanda could feel someone looking at her, she looked over and saw you. She couldn’t believe it. “Pietro… look…”

Pitero looked in the way Wanda was looking and he couldn’t believe his eyes. He picked up Wanda and used his speed, he was in front of you in seconds.

“(Y/N) is that really you?” Wanda asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

You nod, you couldn’t keep the tears from falling. You wanted to pull them into a hug and never let them go again but you heard some of the Avengers calling out to them and you also heard your team doing the same to you.

You looked at your siblings and they looked at you, you could tell they didn’t want to leave you again, you didn’t want to leave them either but you knew that both of your teams needed you. So you give them a smile and nod before speeding off back to your team.

**xxxxx**

The fight was over. You were trying to find your siblings when you saw them trying to find you. Wanda ran over to you and wrapped her arms around you, you wrapped your arms around her, holding her close.

“We thought you were dead.” She sobbed, her arms tightening around you.

You let her go and look at Pitero who is standing there looking down at the ground, you could tell her was lost in his thoughts. Walking over to him you placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Pitero-” Before you could finish your sentence he wraps his arms around you. You immediately wrapped your arms around him. 

“It’s all my fault… I’m so sorry (Y/N)…” He said with so much sadness in his voice.

He thought you being separated from them was his fault? But it wasn’t. You pulled away from him slightly. “Pitero none of this is your fault. Yes we were separated but the important thing is we’re together again.”

Wanda wrapped her arms around you and Pitero. You were so happy to finally be reunited with your siblings.

“(Y/N) we have to-” Bobbi walked over to you but stopped when she saw you were hugging two people.

Pulling away from the hug you saw your girlfriend, you smiled at her. “Bobbi I would like you to meet my sister Wanda and my brother Pitero.” 

Bobbi’s eyes widened. “You finally found them? That’s amazing baby!” She came over to you and pulled you into a sweet and loving kiss.

Pitero and Wanda looked at each other before looking back at you with raised eyebrows. Pitero crossed his arms over his chest, he was always protective of you even though he’s younger than you.

Once you pulled away from the kiss you looked at your siblings you couldn’t help but blush. Looking at Bobbi you find her already looking at you with a loving look.

“This is my girlfriend Bobbi.” You introduced her to them.

“How long have you two been dating?” Pietro narrowed his eyes at Bobbi.

“Come on Pietro.” Wanda rolled her eyes at him before smiling at you. “I’m so happy for you sestra!” She pulled you into a tight hug, you hugged her back.

“Pietro?” You called out to him when you pulled away from your sister.

He sighed but smiled before pulling you into a hug as well. “I’m happy for you too.” 

After the hug Pietro glared at Bobbi. “If you hurt our sister you’ll have us to deal with.” Wanda nodded, eyes glowing red before turning back to their normal color.

“You don’t have to worry.” Bobbi wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into her. “I would never hurt her.”

“Then we’ll get along just fine.” Pietro and Wanda said at the same time with smiles on their faces.


End file.
